Stories
by flooj9235
Summary: What does Hermione do with her summer? Aside from studying, that is. Short oneshot that popped into my head just now. Femslash-y feelings. Now with a sequel chapter!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This totally just popped into my head fifteen minutes ago. So, what better to do than sit down and write it? :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. =[

I know, it's probably been done, but here it is anyway.

* * *

Hermione stared at the last few words on the screen before her, sitting back in her chair with a sigh. This, she decided, was pathetic was to spend her summer. Absolutely pathetic.

After a moment, she reached up and grabbed the computer mouse, clicking the close button to exit her favorite fan fiction website. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to cover the last few sentences of the story she'd just read.

"_I love you," Hermione whispered to the redhead that was pulling her into a warm embrace. _

_The redhead stole a tender kiss before responding. "I love you, too, 'Mione," Ginny replied with a grin._

Most people thought all Hermione did was homework over the summer. Most people were only partially right. Hermione did, in fact, do some of her homework for the next term to keep her brain active. But the rest of the time, she booted up her bedroom computer and logged on to the internet, navigating directly to her desired fan fiction website. Once there, she merely clicked a few times and selected a few characters to read about, then delved into the wonderful world of Hermione/Ginny stories.

Hermione had secretly been in love with Ginny ever since she first spoke to the redhead. Ginny had been everything Hermione was not, but somehow, they were similar enough to become best friends. They shared everything, from their deepest secrets to childhood stories. Well, Hermione mused wryly, _almost_ everything.

Hermione was too afraid to actually confront Ginny and tell her how she felt. There were so many things that would most likely go wrong: Ginny would never return her feelings, of that Hermione was virtually positive; Hermione might ruin their friendship, and that was something she wasn't willing to do; and Ginny might be disgusted with her and stop talking to her.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts, opening her eyes and staring at the computer screen. She averted her thoughts, instead letting her mind drift to the many stories she'd just read. _I'm not really that much of a know-it-all, nor am I that persnickety, _she told herself. _But they all certainly did Ginny justice; she's just as wonderful as they've all written…_

The brainy brunette groaned and buried her face in her hands. After a long moment, she looked up and stared at her computer screen. She knew she'd never risk her friendship with Ginny; she loved the redhead's company too much. So, this was how she'd spend the rest of her life. Pining after someone she could never have, and reading stories written that, for a little while, made her dreams come true.

With a sigh, Hermione got up out of her chair and sat on her bed, leaning back against the headboard as she grabbed her Arithmancy book and began studying.

Somewhere not so far away in a house called the Burrow, the youngest Weasley sighed and set down the weekly paper she'd received not long ago via owl post. This, she decided, was an absolutely pathetic way to spend her summer: pining over the person she could never have. But, she decided, this was the next best thing. She'd never work up the courage to tell them, anyway, so why not lose herself in the paper and pretend for a while that it was real? With another sigh, Ginny picked up the paper and began to reread it, relishing every word.

The title of the paper? _Weekly Wizard Tales: H&G edition_. The content? Hermione/Ginny stories.


	2. Sequel

Well, this story was originally a one shot, but I saw a few people put it on alert. That got me thinking, and soon enough, a short little sequel was born.

Really, this is OPTIONAL, so you don't have to feel obligated to read it, if you liked the ending on the first part. =]

Without further ado, here's the sequel:

* * *

Hermione approached the fireplace with a sigh, knowing that after she stepped into the Floo, she'd have to go back and face the reality that she and Ginny were just friends. She briefly considered faking sick, but decided against it almost immediately. She would take a day of being Ginny's friend over reading stories any day.

She said goodbye to her parents, then turned to the fire, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow," she yelled, stepping into the fire.

The next moment, she was coughing and falling out of the Weaselys' fireplace. "Hello?" she called as she sat up, wiping soot off herself.

"'Mione!" Ginny yelled happily, launching herself into the room and toward her friend.

Hermione laughed as the redhead embraced her, hugging her best friend warmly. "Hi, Gin."

"Thank Merlin you're here! Harry and Ron were about to drive me crazy! A girl can only listen to so much about Quidditch! Hurry, we might be able to get up to my room without them noticing!" Ginny said in one breath, grabbing one of the handles on Hermione's trunk.

Hermione picked herself up and took the other handle, and they hurried up the stairs to Ginny's room. They set the trunk down and immediately began talking about anything and everything.

The week passed in a blur, what with there being school shopping and catching up with their friends. Then came the packing.

Hermione began gathering pieces of parchment that had been strewn around the bedroom she and Ginny had shared, sorting through them and deciding whether or not to take each document. She suddenly came across what looked like a newspaper. "_Weekly Wizard Tales: H&G edition,_" she read aloud, turning to Ginny. "What's this?"

Ginny blanched, lunging toward Hermione. "Give me that!"

Hermione instinctively held it out of Ginny's reach, reading the first few lines of the first article. _Ginny looked across the table in the Great Hall, her eyes falling on the one person she was head over heels in love with: Hermione. _Hermione paled, stepping backward and sinking down onto the bed. "Oh my god," she whispered, looking up at Ginny.

The redhead looked embarrassed, nervous, and ashamed. Tears were shining her blue eyes, and she looked away, wringing her hands.

"Ginny…. Oh my god," Hermione said again, unable to believe it.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, her voice quavering. "I should have told you! I didn't--I--I was going to tell you, h-honestly!"

"Gin," Hermione interrupted, dropping the paper to the floor and standing, walking to her best friend's side. "You're never going to believe this."

Ginny frowned up at Hermione, looking confused as her embarrassed tears slipped down her cheeks.

Hermione grinned, leaning down and closing the distance between their lips.

Ginny froze at Hermione's touch, relaxing into the kiss a few moments later. "No way," she panted when they broke apart, staring into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes way," Hermione responded giddily, her smile lighting up her face.

"No way!" Ginny laughed, hugging Hermione tightly as happy tears prickled in her eyes.

They kissed again, and when they pulled apart, Hermione hesitated. "Gin?"

"What?"

"Would it be weird to say 'I love you'?"

Ginny pretended to ponder the idea, shaking her head almost immediately. She grinned. "Not if I get to say 'I love you, too,'" she teased.

Hermione sighed with relief, grinning down at the redhead again. "I love you," she whispered seriously.

"I love you, too," Ginny responded, stretching up and closing the distance between their lips once again.

Down a few flights of stairs, Molly Weasely pulled the Extendable Ear from her ear, grinning happily and fighting off her motherly urge to run in and embrace the two girls. _Finally! _she thought as she tucked her sons' contraption into her pocket. _I thought those two would never realize it! _


End file.
